


dream on

by N_Is_For_Knowledge



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Does it count as major character death if the character is dippy fresh, Dreams, Gen, Hamilton References, and he explodes into glitter, disney+ jokes, gravity fallsverse!hamilton belongs to gravity fallsverse!disney and I don’t know why, i swear i do not know why i put in so many Hamilton references, so many hamilton references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Is_For_Knowledge/pseuds/N_Is_For_Knowledge
Summary: “He was tired.Thankfully, he could still visit people’s dreams, and some of the best dreams to visit were Mabel’s. Sure, they were usually aggressively colorful, but they were really fun. Only Mabel could make Dipper laugh even when she was asleep.And if she was having another nightmare… it would be best for him to be by her side.”Dipper goes into one of Mabel’s dreams and encounters an old foe.
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Dippy Fresh & Dipper Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Transcendence AU Ficathon 2019





	dream on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarlightSystem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightSystem/gifts).



> For the lovely StarlightSystem who asked for “Dipper drops into one of Mabel’s dreams and Dippy Fresh is there and it’s SUPER AWKWARD”! I hope my 1k words of Dippy Fresh annoyingness and Hamilton references will do your request justice.

The night was quiet, and in the attic of the former Mystery Shack, Dipper and Mabel Pines were sleeping.

Or, more accurately, Mabel was sleeping. Dipper couldn’t. He wasn’t able to.

(before, he used to find sleep unnecessary, unimportant next to solving his next mystery, but now it was a reminder of how everything had changed, so completely and irreversibly)

He found it rather stupid how a dream demon couldn’t sleep. Yeah, sure, he could visit the Mindscape, hang out with the Flock, but it just wasn’t the same. 

He was tired.

Thankfully, he could still visit people’s dreams, and some of the best dreams to visit were Mabel’s. Sure, they were usually aggressively colorful, but they were really fun. Only Mabel could make Dipper laugh even when she was asleep.

And if she was having another nightmare… it would be best for him to be by her side.

He dived in. 

Today, it was another Gisnepland dream. Mabel was waltzing with Hamilton from that one musical they made, while Tinnie Mouse was playing the banjo. Badly.

Just as Dipper moved to take the banjo away from Tinnie (honestly, even Stan could play better banjo, and he didn’t even know how to), there was a burst of neon yellow fire, and a figure appeared in a bright spotlight, apparently shredding on their guitar. 

Dipper didn’t explode them, no matter how much he wanted to. The guitar was tolerable.

The figure interrupted his thoughts with a piercing screech. “Who dares approach the coolest dude around, the grooviest of groovies, the supreme cheerio, Dippy Fresh?”

Dipper groaned. “Ugh, you again? I haven’t seen you since…” Shit. Mabel was still waltzing with Hamilton a few feet away, and the last thing he wanted to do was remind her about Mabeland.

“Well, flip ma dip-a-dip! It’s the boring one!”

“I’m not the boring one! And you’re just a construct of Mabel’s mind!”

“Construct, schmonstruct, blah blah bloobedee-bloo. Booooooring!”

“Please shut up.”

“Yokey-dokey, artichokey! Wheeee!” Dippy Fresh- and it was Dippy Fresh, back after so long- rode his skateboard around Dipper, in increasingly tight circles.

“Please stop.”

“Nope!” Dippy Fresh shot him some finger guns, complete with little burning yellow flames. “Bingo bongo!”

“What does that even mean?”

“Wiggity wiggity who cares? Oh, BTW, fancy-schmancy pants, your hat is on backwards.”

Fancy-schmancy pants? He was wearing his new suit, of course (it felt so right now, felt good in ways that the vest and shorts didn’t, but sometimes he looked at it and all he could think of was  _ Bill _ ), but he was still wearing his old pine tree hat (still gripping onto any sense of normalcy, still refusing to change completely). And he was wearing it the right way.  _ Dippy Fresh _ was the one who wasn’t.

“P̧ļeàse͠.̧ ͜S̨to̕p̸.”

“Wowzers! Are we doing voice effects now?” There was a rather loud and aggressive record scratch, and Dippy Fresh snapped his fingers, summoning a turntable in a burst of neon yellow flames. “Flip a dip-dip! F-f-f-flip a dip-dip. Dip-dip-dip-dip-dip a dip-dip.”

“I think you broke my eardrums.”

Suddenly, they somehow ended up on a stage, a few feet away from Hamilton and Mabel, who was excitedly singing some Hamilton song.

Dippy Fresh was still DJing, scratching a record that was burning yellow flames. “Flip flip-flip-flip flip-flip flip a dip-dip a dip-dip! Flip a dip-dip a dip-dip!”

“ _ S̷̨̠̗͇̭͍͉͓͎͈h̡̺̕͞ú̡͏͍̤͇͚̭t̨̙̪̺͖̺͘͡ ̤͖͚̣̳̣͘u̧͚̜̩̞͠p̧͓̙̠̣͙͝!”  _

The force of Dipper’s yell lit the stage in burning blue flames and knocked Dippy Fresh to the floor, Mabel jumping into Hamilton’s arms.

Dippy Fresh seemed unfazed. “Hey, jerkwad! Your hat’s on backwards!”

Dipper merely scowled, not noticing his form shedding into pure darkness, his hat falling off, becoming scorched by the flames. “Y̷҉̵̵o̵͝͏̛̕ù̵̢̕͟ŗ̢̀̀͘  _ ̴̨́͝h̡̡͠e̷̷͜͞à̛d̴̴̢͘͡’̨̛̀͡͠ś̶͝͝͡ _ ̵͘ò͜҉ń̶̵͢͡ ̧̢͏b̧͟a̵̷͘c̛̀͝k̴̢͠w̸̶̴̡͠ą̸͠r̨̡͞d̕͡s̛̕͢!” With a jerk of the arm, Dippy Fresh’s neck snapped, and he dissolved into neon glitter.

(glitter. of course.)

(Dippy Fresh was only a construct of Mabel’s mind, he shouldn’t have overreacted,  _ oh no could he do that to humans, shit Mabel’s only a few feet away, I ruined her dream, she’s clinging to Hamilton, she’s crying, she’s scared, she’s scared of you) _

The dark form of minutes past fell away, the flames receded, and Dipper walked across the charred stage to Mabel. His head felt bare. His hat had been lost to the flames. There was no getting that back.

“Mabel?”

Mabel turned toward Dipper and frowned. “Are you part of the dream, or are you real?”

Dipper smiled. “I’m real. I wanted to make sure that you were doing okay, but I guess I just ended up making things worse. I’m so sorry, Mabel.”

Mabel smiled and threw her arms around him. “Hey, Dip, it’s not your fault. Dippy Fresh is always super annoying when he shows up, and you’ve been going through a lot recently. And that thing you did, with the fire, it was super scary but also super cool. It was like… Whoosh!” She laughed. (and for a moment, everything seemed like it would be okay.)

Dipper smiled, and he was crying too, gold tears staining the stage, Mabel’s sweater (the tears were different now, but they were  _ there,  _ and that was all that mattered), spilling over and drenching the both of them. “Thanks, Mabel.”

Mabel looked around at the stage, noticing the faceless audience for the first time. “You know, this is probably the closest I’m ever gonna get to watching Hamilton on Narroway.”

Dipper laughed. “Hey, it’s okay. I convinced Grunkle Stan to get us a Gisnep+ subscription, and they have the live recording on there.”

Mabel laughed. “How’d you get Grunkle Stan to get Gisnep+? And can we watch the Baby Woda Show?”

“I kept showing up in his dreams and pretending to be a super annoying Gisnep+ ad. He caved in after about a month.”

“Well, that’s one good thing about you being a dream demon!”

The two laughed, and Dipper noticed Hamilton lying on the floor pitifully, the blue flames slowly licking at his stylish shoes.

He was whining now. “Waaaaaaah! I’m a big douchebag and all my friends are dead and no one wants to hang out with meeeeeeee! Why can’t I just keep my big mouth shut?”

Dipper grimaced. “Yeesh. Should I go help him?”

“On one hand, that’s my childhood crush. On the other… Yeah, let’s just leave him there.” 


End file.
